Herbie_G and Lighteningbolt
by Herbie
Summary: When Hermione gets back from her 6th year, her parents surprise her with a brand new computer! Now watch as Hermione (Herbie_G) learns to use the internet and finds a new friend: Lighteningbolt. Surprise pairing!
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:  
  
None of these characters are mine, except for Simone Pierce ("There's Something Different") and Neal ("There's Something Different"). All of these characters belong to J.K. Rowling with partial ownership to Warner Bros. As much as I like to pretend I am, I'm not a creative genius that can make millions and millions of dollars/pounds of one single book character. I would LOVE to be her (J.K. Rowling) right now. Should I, per chance, create a brand new character, I will let you know in the story itself. 


	2. Hermione's Present

1 Chapter 1-A Present for Hermione  
  
When Hermione had stepped off the train after her 6th year at Hogwarts, her parents had told her there was a present waiting for her at home. Now, stepping into her room at home, it was hard to miss it. Her parents had bought her a brand new computer. She squealed. Hermione had always wanted one of these, having seen her Muggle friends use them. Fine, fine, they weren't Muggle friends, they were other library members, but that's not the point. Hermione quickly found the 'on' button and watched it load. When it was finished, her dad came in.  
  
"I know your school doesn't have any of these there, but I thought you should learn to use one. And the best way to do that was to buy your own. Now, I've already set everything up. If you click on that twice, you can type things up instead of writing them out. If you double click on this icon, you can surf the Internet. And finally, if you click here, you can learn how to type properly so you can type faster."  
  
Hermione absorbed all of this information, and watched as her dad left the room. Knowing she should learn as quickly as possible, she double clicked on the icon title "Type To Learn" (A/N: This is a REAL computer program used to help students learn proper typing skills)  
  
By dinnertime, Hermione had finished the program. 'It was really quite easy.' She thought to herself.  
  
So she headed downstairs for dinner. Her parents grilled her for answers about school that year, which she answered diligently. After helping clear the table and wash the dishes, Hermione's parents went to bed. So she trudged up to her room, and closed the door. Looking around, she realized that she wasn't sleepy. So she turned to her computer. And slowly, she opened the Internet.  
  
For awhile, she just kinda typed in random stuff and hoped it took her someplace. But one of these places had an add that intrigued her.  
  
"Sign up for free and meet all sorts of people!"  
  
In a moment of confidence, Hermione decided to go out and make some new friends. So she downloaded the program, and created herself a screen name. Hermione Granger was now Herbie_G.  
  
Herbie was a name her parents had called her for years, until she proclaimed that she no longer liked it. G was simply her last initial.  
  
So Hermione looked around her new instant messaging program, and eventually found something called 'chat.'  
  
She clicked on it, and was quickly given a wide range of categories of chats. Hermione browsed through them all, and eventually decided on one called 'witches and wizards.' She wanted to see what the Muggles were saying about her kind.  
  
As soon as the chat window opened, people bombarded her.  
  
RoSeFiEnD: hey there! Can we call you Herbie?  
  
Herbie_G: sure. Well, I'm Herbie who are all of you?  
  
Lighteningbolt: I'm Larry  
  
LilysRKewl: Call me Lils  
  
RoSeFiEnD: Rose here  
  
Herbie_G: good to know. So did I interrupt any important conversation?  
  
LilysRKewl: we were debating the existence of witches and wizards. Rose and I are totally against it, but Larry here seems pretty certain we're wrong  
  
Herbie_G: well, then I'll just make the sides even and join up with Larry here, b/c you know, I think he's right  
  
RoSeFiEnD: you do?! Why?!  
  
Herbie_G: I don't know, I just have a hunch  
  
Hermione was lying through her teeth, but it didn't matter. She'd never meet these people, and right now, she didn't care.  
  
Lighteningbolt: hey, does anyone know how to add people to our buddylist? I'm still new at this…my aunt and uncle bought this for me when I got back from school.  
  
LilysRKewl: yeah, click on list setup, and at the bottom, there's this dude who's waving and he's got a plus next to him. Click on him, and type in the person's screen name  
  
Lighteningbolt: thanx  
  
Herbie_G: yeah, thanx  
  
So Hermione put all their names down on her buddy list, just glad to have some new friends.  
  
RoSeFiEnD: hey herbie, if you think witches and wizards exist, what do you think they do.  
  
Herbie_G: well, they all have wands, with a special core from a specific magical animal. When they turn 11, they all go to a special school to learn to use their wands with spells that do things like unlike doors, illuminate dark spaces, and even kill people. They have special communities and their very own sport. They all wear robes, and they like to remain a secret.  
  
LilysRKewl: yeah right…  
  
RoSeFiEnD: no kidding! Where would you come up with bull like that? No offense or anything…  
  
However, Hermione did get offended.  
  
Herbie_G: darn…I've got to go now. I'll see you guys around.  
  
So she closed the chat window, and went back to browsing the long list. But just then, she received an individual message from Lighteningbolt.  
  
Lighteningbolt: that was really rude of them. Sorry they did that  
  
Herbie_G: I know! Thank you!  
  
Lighteningbolt: hey, it's no big deal. Besides, we were on the same side of the debate. Its like defending my team  
  
Herbie_G: you're right. That's really neat.  
  
Lighteningbolt: so what are you doing right now?  
  
Herbie_G: nothing. Right now. I'll probably start on my summer homework in a few minutes. I always like to be ahead.  
  
Lighteningbolt: me too. my aunt and uncle don't like the school I go to, so I have to do my homework in secret. They're really wacked out if you ask me.  
  
Herbie_G: they are, aren't they. Hey, pardon my asking, but why do you live with your aunt and uncle?  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
Lighteningbolt: They died in a car crash when I was a year old. I was in it, but somehow came out of it alive.  
  
Herbie_G: oh. I'm really sorry.  
  
Lighteningbolt: it's okay. Not your fault, I'm sure.  
  
Herbie_G: true. So anyway, you said that your aunt and uncle gave the computer when you got back from school. What year did you just finish?  
  
Lighteningbolt: 6th  
  
Herbie_G: hey! Me too! I'm excited…only two more months until the very last year  
  
Lighteningbolt: you too? that's so cool…and I know the feeling! I can't wait!  
  
Herbie_G: I wonder if you go to my school…that'd be way creepy/cool  
  
Lighteningbolt: that would be…but I doubt you do. There aren't very many people at my school  
  
Herbie_G: same here…it's really little.  
  
Lighteningbolt: well, mine is an all boy's school…in Scotland  
  
Herbie_G: oh. Mine's in Scotland, but it's co-ed  
  
Lighteningbolt: darn…that'd be cool. Like my friend Bill, he's great, but he's just not a girl.  
  
Herbie_G: how'd you know I was a girl?  
  
Lighteningbolt: oh I dun know…just something about you. You know, female aura  
  
Herbie_G: that's awful nice of you to say. No one has ever said anything that nice to me before! Not even my best friends Ron and Harry  
  
There was another long pause.  
  
Lighteningbolt: really? How could they not?! You seem perfectly nice to me  
  
Herbie_G: ( thank you. I really appreciate that.  
  
Hermione looked at her clock.  
  
Herbie_G: wow…I've really got to get to bed. I'll cya around, k?  
  
Lighteningbolt: yeah, cya  
  
Then Hermione signed off, and went to bed. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought about Larry.  
  
'He's so sweet. Ron and Harry wouldn't say that to me…ever, unless I was about to throw myself off a cliff or something. He's so kind, and he's my age. He'll stick up for me. I wonder if he's cute.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up and bounded downstairs for a quick breakfast. She was about to head back upstairs for her shower, when her mother announced that they were going shopping. So Hermione rushed her shower, and came back downstairs for a long day with her mother.  
  
As soon as Hermione got in the car, her mother started asking her all of the embarrassing questions.  
  
"Hermione, do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"No! No one at my school likes me. I'm too much of a brainiac. Even my best friends don't like me like that. Ron is going out with this girl named Lavender, and Harry doesn't even have a girlfriend."  
  
"So then I can safely assume you've never had sex?" Her mother was gripping the wheel and staring straight ahead as they drove down Main Street.  
  
"Yes mother. I've never even kissed a guy."  
  
"Hermione, I don't mean to sound prude, but you have no idea how much relief that brings me. Now where do you want to go?"  
  
And just like that, the conversation was over, and the rest of the day was spent driving around buying Muggle clothes that fit.  
  
But every quiet moment, Hermione was thinking about her new friend Larry.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Hehe…I really hope you can tell who Larry is. And his friend Bill.  
  
I hope you liked this!! Please review!!  
  
~Herbie (who's name is NOT Hermione)  
  
2 


	3. A Whole New Surprise

Chapter 2- A Whole New Surprise  
  
That night, when Hermione logged on, she was instantly greeted with a message from Lighteningbolt.  
  
Lighteningbolt: I've been waiting for you all day! Thank goodness my aunt and uncle were out…though it's gotten a lot easier to deal with them these days  
  
Herbie_G: I feel so special! But why is it so good that they be out?  
  
Lighteningbolt: they hate me. When my parents died, there was no one else to take me, but they hate me  
  
Herbie_G: I'm so sorry! I wish there was something I could do! Now if only Harry was allowed to use the computer…you guys would get along really well, I think.  
  
Lighteningbolt: Harry's your friend, right? Nothing more?  
  
Herbie_G: lol. Harry as something more than a friend? That thought is absolutely laughable. I mean, there was a time when I would have been ecstatic, but he doesn't seem to like anyone right now. But Ron has a girlfriend…hehe…her name is Lavender.  
  
Lighteningbolt: ah, but you see, guys always like someone, unless they got to an all boys school  
  
Herbie_G: which conveniently leaves you out doesn't it  
  
Lighteningbolt: you are correct!  
  
Herbie_G: lol…so since you don't like anyone, which makes you…,single?  
  
Lighteningbolt: unfortunately, yes. But that also leaves you the same  
  
Herbie_G: yes, but I on the other hand, do not care. It would be nice, not to be, but guys at my school just don't see me that way  
  
Lighteningbolt: you poor soul. So tell me about Harry and Ron.  
  
Herbie_G: well, what do you want to know?  
  
Lighteningbolt: let's start out with physical description  
  
Herbie_G: well Harry's got black hair, really messy and there's nothing you can do about it. Glasses, average height, and he's got a lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead  
  
Lighteningbolt: wow…well that scar makes him cool right there. How'd he get it?  
  
Herbie_G: you have no idea HOW cool, but he got it when he was a year old, he doesn't remember how, and no one ever told him.  
  
Hermione didn't like lying to Larry, but it was entirely necessary. In addition to her lying, a new level of cluelessness seemed to have sunk in.  
  
Lighteningbolt: now what about Ron?  
  
Herbie_G: well, now Ron is a hottie. He's got red hair, lots of freckles, and 6 other siblings. They've got a big family. He's kinda tall, and after years of being gangly, he's finally filling out  
  
Lighteningbolt: and what about Harry DOESN'T make him a hottie?  
  
Herbie_G: hmm…good question. Now that I think about it, I guess he is a hottie.  
  
Lighteningbolt: now what about you? Tell me about yourself.  
  
Herbie_G: well, I've got bushy brown hair. I'm always reading/studying, and I guess I'm kinda on the short side of average. If that makes sense…  
  
Lighteningbolt: yeah, that makes sense. Oh damn…family's home. I'll cya.  
  
Herbie_G: bye!  
  
Then he was gone. Once he was gone, Hermione realized that she missed him. And that only meant one thing.  
  
Hermione Granger had a crush on a person she had never even met.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Pig arrived with a letter from Ron.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I know we've only been back for a few days, but Mum says that since I'm inviting Harry, I have to invite you too. Not that I don't want you to come! But somehow I get this feeling that you might pick staying home over coming here. Well, I hope that you DO decide to come here! Write back with Pig, if you can come, floo over tomorrow at 5. We'll eat dinner as soon as you arrive!  
  
-Your friend  
  
Ron  
  
As soon as she read the letter, Hermione fell into despair. She wanted to stay home and talk to Larry! But at the same time, she didn't want her friends to think she like Larry better. Though, it was a close call.  
  
Were Ron and Harry ever that sweet? Of course not! To them, she was just Hermione. That would never mean anything.  
  
But resignedly, Hermione went downstairs to ask her Dad if she could go stay the rest of the summer with the Weasleys.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
My parents say it's all right. I'll see you tomorrow!  
  
Your friend,  
  
Hermione  
  
She wrote the note sadly, wishing she knew where in Scotland Larry went to school. If it was close enough to Hogwarts, she might be able to sneak out on a Hogsmeade day.  
  
Reminded of Larry, Hermione logged onto her computer, and was instantly greeted by Larry's message.  
  
Lighteningbolt: hey, I know it hasn't been that long, but I've missed you  
  
Herbie_G: I've missed you too! and I'm going to miss you even more!  
  
Lighteningbolt: doubt it. Tomorrow I'm leaving to go stay with my friend for the rest of the summer  
  
Herbie_G: me too, but my friend doesn't have a computer!  
  
Lighteningbolt: that's horrible! So I guess this is good-bye, at least until next summer.  
  
Herbie_G: I guess so. I don't to go…I'll miss you too much  
  
Hermione looked at what she had just typed. "Where did I come up with that much courage?!"  
  
Lighteningbolt: I'll miss you too. and hey, herbie, even though we've only known each other a few days, I just wanted to say that I really, really like you  
  
Herbie_G: you know, I really, really like you too. I'll see you next june. Bye bye  
  
Then she signed off, positive she'd never see him again.  
  
1 End Chapter 2  
  
Muahahaha!!!  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
~Herbie (whose name isn't Hermione) 


	4. Surprises at the Burrow

Chapter 3-Surprises at the Burrow  
  
The next day, Hermione woke up early, and stuck a load of laundry into the washer. Then she ran upstairs, took her shower, ran downstairs, ate breakfast, moved the laundry to the dryer, ran upstairs, brushed her teeth, ran to her room, did Transfiguration homework, ran back downstairs to put a new load of laundry in the washer, brought the clean ones upstairs, did Potions homework, and spent the rest of her day doing laundry and her homework.  
  
At 4:00, Hermione folded all of her now clean laundry into her trunk. Then she piled in her books and supplies, and on top of it all, she put the money her parents had given her. By the time she was done, the clock said 4:45. Hermione marched downstairs for a small snack, having starved herself since breakfast, and made her good-byes to her parents.  
  
"I'll see you next year, at graduation. You will be there, right?"  
  
"We wouldn't miss it for the world. Now you go have fun."  
  
Hermione gave each of her parents a hug and a kiss on the cheek, before throwing the green powder in the fireplace and shouting "The Burrow!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione! You're here! Great!"  
  
Those were the first words she heard when she stepped out of fireplace at the Burrow.  
  
"Hello Ron. Is Harry here yet?"  
  
"Oh yeah, Larry's upstairs unpacking."  
  
Hermione looked startled, before convincing herself that she was merely hearing things. She missed him too much.  
  
"Hey Ron, could you help me carry my stuff up to Ginny's room?"  
  
"Sure Herbie, I'll take your trunk."  
  
Hermione blanched. "Ron, what did you just call me?"  
  
"Hermie. I got tired of saying 'Hermione' all the time. It's so long."  
  
She looked skeptical, but hurried upstairs with Crookshanks.  
  
So after Ron put her trunk in his sister's room, Ron ran upstairs to talk to Harry.  
  
"Step 1 of the 'Get Hermione and Harry together' plan has begun."  
  
Harry grinned, and continued unpacking his trunk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the two boys came down for dinner, Hermione was helping Mrs. Weasley set the table.  
  
"Oh here they are dear! Now you go on and have fun. I don't need your help anymore. Thank you Hermione."  
  
Hermione finished with what she was doing, and the trio went out to the back.  
  
Harry flopped into a lawn chair. "So Hermione, what have you been up to these three days?"  
  
She blushed, causing Harry to raise his eyebrow. "Well, my parents bought me a computer. So basically what I've been doing is talking to people in met in a chat room."  
  
"Anyone interesting?" After all these years, Ron had finally learned to stop asking questions about the Muggle devices Harry and Hermione used on break.  
  
She blushed again, causing Ron to sit up with interest. "Go on. With a blush like that, you can't stop now."  
  
Hermione sighed. "Fine. Well, I was in a chat, and there was this guy whose screen name was Lighteningbolt. The name he gave me was Larry."  
  
"And what in the world made him so interesting?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well…umm…well…" Hermione went even redder. "He's really sweet. He defended me from some people who were being rude to me, and he was always interested in what I had to say. AND he was doing homework on the first day of vacation."  
  
Ron got the idea. "Wow…I can't believe he'd do homework on the first day back from school, but that's not important. What's important is that Hermione's got a crush on Larry!"  
  
Hermione mumbled into her hair, that was now trying to hide her Ron's-hair red face. "And if I do?"  
  
While trying to contain her blushing, behind her mane of hair, Hermione completely missed the looks Ron and Harry were giving each other.  
  
1 End Chapter 3  
  
Muahaha! I got 13 reviews from just the FIRST CHAPTER!! I'm so happy!!!  
  
Anyway, keep up the reviews!!!  
  
~Herbie 


	5. She Can't Believe They Didn't Tell Her

Chapter 4- She Can't Believe They Didn't Tell Her  
  
When Hermione looked back up, Harry was already asking her another question. "So Hermione, what kind of things did you guys talk about?"  
  
"Well, we talked about a lot of things. He reminded me a lot of you, Harry. I mean, his parents died when he was a baby, and now he lives with his aunt and uncle, who hate him. He didn't say anything about a cousin…. But he goes to an all boys school in Scotland. He didn't tell me which one though…."  
  
"That sucks. Poor Hermione. You won't get to talk to him until next June."  
  
Hermione groaned. "Don't remind me! I miss him already, and I just talked to him yesterday."  
  
Ron stood up and patted her back. "Don't worry Hermie, I'm sure you'll get to talk to him again."  
  
She nodded slowly, and stared at her feet. "I certainly hope so. I mean, when I got his message, my day was instantly brightened, even if had already been great. How often do you think that happens Ron?"  
  
"About as often as people in chat rooms realize they've met each other before."  
  
Hermione stared at him quizzically, as Harry gave Ron the evil eye over her head.  
  
When Hermione realized her question wouldn't be answered, she started talking again. "So…Ron, what have you been doing?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, Harry and Ron headed upstairs after saying goodnight to Hermione.  
  
"Ron, when do you think I should tell her that I'm Larry?"  
  
"I dunno. All I'm trying to do is help her to realize that Larry is right here. But maybe you should wait till you see what happens when 'Larry withdrawl' really kicks in. You know, it might not be a really serious crush, and then where would you be?"  
  
"I know that…but I mean, what if she gets mad that I didn't tell her sooner?"  
  
"Harry, Hermione won't get mad. She'll be ecstatic! Now come on, let's go to sleep. We'll decide when to tell her in a week."  
  
Harry nodded, and went to sleep, almost positive Ron was wrong, but what could Harry do?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Harry came downstairs for breakfast a week later, he walked into the kitchen to see Hermione picking at her cereal.  
  
"Are you okay Hermione?"  
  
She looked up, obviously startled. "Oh yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Are you positive? I mean, you're not eating anything."  
  
"I'm sure. Thank you for your concern. That's sweet of you." Then she stuck a spoon full of cereal into her mouth.  
  
Harry knew she wasn't fine, but he got out a bowl, a spoon, and sat down at the table. Then he poured himself a bowl of the cereal, and added milk. Before taking his first bite, Harry tried again.  
  
"You miss Larry, don't you."  
  
Hermione must have been expecting this, because all she did was nod.  
  
"It'll be okay, Hermione. I know he misses you just as much."  
  
"But Harry, he said he really, really liked me. He likes me as more than a friend, I think, and he's only known me three days. I'm afraid that if he ever met me, and spent more than a week with me, he'd hate me. I'm so different in real life."  
  
Harry started patting and rubbing her back, in hopes of comforting the sobbing teenager.  
  
"I mean, I bet he thinks I'm pretty. But I'm so ugly! My hair is just…so…bushy, I hate it! And I'm too smart…and…and…and, it's all so hopeless!"  
  
"What are you talking about Hermione? You're gorgeous, and your intelligence only makes the beauty more worthwhile. Any guy would be lucky to have you."  
  
"Really?" Her tear-stained face looked up at him hopefully.  
  
"Of course! Now, I know Larry is at Bill's house, and is having loads of fun, but I bet he misses you just as much as you miss him."  
  
Harry regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth. And it didn't take Hermione long to find his mistake.  
  
"I never told you about his friend Bill in the first place. Harry Potter, I can't believe you let me go on believing that Larry was a completely different person! I just poured at my innermost fears about the guy that I liked, to the guy that I liked, without even realizing it! I never want to speak to you again! You just stay away from me, Harry! Tell Ginny to bring my trunk."  
  
Then Hermione raced into the den, and flooed herself back home.  
  
When Ron came downstairs to investigate the noise, he saw Harry sitting at the table, looking like he was on the verge of tears. He didn't see Hermione anywhere.  
  
"I was wrong about her being happy, wasn't I?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Tell Ginny that she needs to take Hermione's stuff to her, please."  
  
Ron, glad Harry wasn't mad at him, ran upstairs to do that immediately.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Hermione came through the fireplace, her parents were definitely surprised to see her. She ignored the two concerned faces and ran upstairs and crashed onto her bed.  
  
"I can't believe he didn't tell me! I would have been so happy if he had just told me, and the sooner the better!"  
  
After minutes of crying, Hermione resolved never to speak to Harry again, and she'd owl Ginny as soon to find out if Ron was involved. Ron was in for it if he was.  
  
1 End Chapter 4  
  
Bad Harry! Bad Bad BAD!  
  
Well, don't forget to review!  
  
~Herbie (whose name isn't Hermione, but still feels bad for her) 


	6. Letters In Pieces

Chapter 5- Letters In Pieces  
  
Ginny brought her letter of reply a week later, along with all of Hermione's things.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Upon your request to find out whether or not Ron had been involved, I immediately complied. It was quickly spread around my house what had happened, and although few speak of it, most of us agree with you. If Harry had really liked you, he should have told you sooner. So my mom, being the curious (and concerned for you) person that she is, asked us all if we had known. Not a one of us lies to her, so of course Ron told her the truth. Yes.  
  
Unfortunately, my brother was involved with Harry to keep you in the dark about Larry as long as possible. I believe Ron was weakened by a moment of spite, and Harry just went along with it.  
  
I'm so sorry for you. I wish there was something I could do. Feel free to sit with us soon-to-be 6th years on the train for school.  
  
~Ginny  
  
P.S.-I gave them your warning about the letters.  
  
Hermione started weeping for the umpteenth time this week.  
  
She had been counting on Ron to be there for her during the day, when Ginny couldn't. Now she would either have to buddy up to Lavender and Parvati, (who wouldn't let her, without a very clear explanation) but Lavender would just tell Ron, and then Hermione would have to listen to 'but they miss you so much!'  
  
Hermione didn't want to hear that. She wanted to make them suffer for what they had done to her! She wanted them to regret it. She wanted them to miss her, to realize how much her friendship had meant to them.  
  
But while Hermione had been thinking all of this, Hedwig had arrived. It took several hoots for Hermione to even realize she was there. Hermione took the letter from the snowy owl, and without even reading it, tore it into pieces small enough to fit in a sieve.  
  
Then she put all of the pieces in an envelope, and addressed it for Harry. Hermione only added one more thing. It was a piece of parchment that read:  
  
I told you I wouldn't read these.  
  
Hermione tied it to Hedwig's leg, and watched as the snowy owl took off again for the Burrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up to see Pig zooming around the room. She looked at the envelope (to make sure it wasn't from Ginny), before tearing it too up into minute pieces. She enclosed them in a new envelope, with a note.  
  
I wasn't kidding, I would think you'd noticed by now.  
  
She tied it back to Pig's leg, and watched as he zoomed off in the general direction of the Burrow.  
  
'I want them to be as miserable as I am.' Hermione thought, as she watched the tiny owl fly out of eyesight.  
  
1 End Chapter 5  
  
I know these are really short, but they need to be different chapters! I'm sorry they're not as long as some others have been (and not necessarily from this story…I mean, on word, this is barely 2 pages. I've got chapters where I had like…nearly 11…ah well).  
  
Keeping those reviews coming!  
  
~Herbie (who knows exactly how Hermione feels) 


	7. Confrontation

Chapter 6- Confrontation  
  
Every day for the remaining weeks, Hermione would sit in front of her computer for hours. She simply stared at her empty buddy list, passing the time slowly. Every time Hermione logged on, she would stare despondently at the list, wishing fervently that the name 'Lighteningbolt' were there, just waiting for her.  
  
Once she would realize this, it took her hours to convince herself that wasn't really who she was waiting for. Internal battles raged inside her head at all times.  
  
'You're waiting for Harry, you know it.'  
  
'No I'm not, I'm waiting for Larry!'  
  
'Umm…hello! They're the same person!'  
  
'No they aren't! Larry would have told me!'  
  
'In case you hadn't notice, he didn't.'  
  
'Oh shut up!'  
  
Hermione always lost against herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On August 31, Hermione spent her day sulking in her room, staring at her trunk that had been packed for weeks. Her homework had been finished before she had gone to the Burrow, and so Hermione was eternally bored. Her parents tried to talk to her, but after minutes of monosyllabic answers, they gave up, assuming it was only PMS.  
  
After hours of lying on her bed, and staring at her trunk, she turned on the computer, and stared at that for awhile. Hermione tried hard not to open her buddy list, but her will power soon crumbled.  
  
But just like always, he wasn't there. His absence caused Hermione to start her inner battle all over again. But this time, she only agreed with the voice in her head.  
  
'Yes, I miss Harry. Yes, I miss Ron. I want to talk to them again. I want Harry to still like me, because I still like him just as much as I used to.'  
  
Then a new thought occurred to her. 'Maybe I should just apologize for over-reacting…'  
  
Then her girl-power side spoke up. 'Don't apologize! You're right! Don't apologize when you're right. They should have told you, but no, they didn't. They got themselves into this mess, and they can get themselves out of it. Now pull yourself together. You have to look absolutely stunning when you arrive at that platform tomorrow'  
  
With a plan in mind, Hermione bounded out of her room. "Mom, can you take me to Boot's? I need to buy some make-up."  
  
Mrs. Granger just stared at her child before grabbing her keys and heading out the door. 'I always knew I had a teenage girl under that bookworm.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Hermione could be found wandering around the train. She would peak into windows, trying to find Ginny and her other 6th year friends, but could not find them anyway. Eventually though, she found Dean and Seamus. Hermione slid open the door, and waited for them to notice her. It didn't take long.  
  
Hermione had redone her hair, and was wearing make-up. Her shirt made her breasts seem larger than they really were (for some reason that was beyond her, but her mum had said it would work).  
  
"Hi. Can I sit here?"  
  
Dean and Seamus nodded, and quickly scooted over to make room. She took a seat next to Dean.  
  
"Hi. I'm Dean Thomas." He held out his hand for her to shake.  
  
Hermione was startled. She hadn't realized the change was this drastic. But Hermione grabbed his hand, and started shaking it. "Hi. I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
Both Dean and Seamus did a double take. Seamus was the first to recover. "Blimey Hermione! Summer was good to you! What finally got you to do this?"  
  
Hermione blushed. "I guess it takes Harry and Ron to betray my trust so blatantly…" She had said too much. "But I don't really want to talk about it. I've spent all summer getting over it."  
  
The two boys nodded. "Oh, and if you see them, don't tell them I'm me. I want to see how long it takes for them to figure it out."  
  
Both gave her quizzical looks, but decided to comply with the beautiful girl.  
  
"So what were you two up to this summer?" Dean and Seamus each had an equally long story to tell, and by the time they were done, the train had arrived to Hogwarts for Hermione's final year.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the feast, Hermione sat down next to Dean, and across from Seamus. Only a few moments later, Ron and Harry came and sat down next to them.  
  
"Hey you guys, have you seen Hermione?"  
  
Both boys shook their heads, remembering their promise to their new friend.  
  
Ron swore. "Where could she be Harry? No one's seen her. Ginny hasn't seen her, she wasn't in the Head Girl and Boy compartments, and I'm almost positive she got it. I know we haven't seen her, and now these two haven't seen her either."  
  
Seamus' curiosity sparked, ventured a question. "Why wasn't she riding with you guys? I mean, you're practically Siamese triplets."  
  
Harry sighed. "I don't want to go into it. But basically, I was being a big prat. And a word to the wise, always tell a girls the truth."  
  
Seamus was still curious, but promptly dropped it. The sorting started and finished, and soon Dumbledore was making his announcements.  
  
"Welcome students! I am pleased to announce that we have a new Head boy and girl: Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Justin Finch-Fletchley. I wish to remind you that the Forbidden Forrest is still off-limits, and Mr. Filch has added more products to his list of illegal objects. Please consult the list if you have any questions. Now, please, tuck in!"  
  
It took Ron and Harry a full 5 minutes of stuffing their faces to realize there was another person sitting next to Dean, that didn't seem to be a part of the younger students.  
  
Harry swallowed, and asked. "Dean, would you care to introduce me to the person sitting next to you?"  
  
Dean shifted his eyes nervously. "Well, Harry, this is…"  
  
Hermione looked up. "My name is Herbie. I already know who you are."  
  
Before Ron and Harry could register the information, Hermione put one last forkful of food in her mouth, and headed off to her private rooms.  
  
All the way up, you could hear her mumbling. "Serves them right. Not even noticing that its me, and they know me the best!"  
  
She said her password, and stomped around her rooms. She slammed doors, punched pillows, and created many different loud noises using her wand. Finally, tired, upset, frustrated, and hungry, Hermione cried herself to sleep.  
  
1 End Chapter 6  
  
There! This one is like…an entire page longer than the last chapter! YAY!  
  
Just so you know, this is going to be a long fic, so Hermione may not forgive Harry and Ron for awhile. She's still pretty bitter about confessing her feelings like that….  
  
~HerbieWerbie 


	8. I Don't Care

Chapter 7- I Don't Care  
  
Hermione woke up bright and early the next morning. Her eyes were still puffy from the night before, a sure sign that she had cried all night. Hermione wearily staggered out of bed, and went into her bathroom. She took a cold shower to wake herself up, and washed her face. Hermione brushed her teeth, dried her hair, and applied her make-up before even leaving the bathroom to don her robes for the day. She put on her best set of black work robes, and added her Head Girl's pen on the left side, above her heart. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"I look absolutely stunning. Now, today, I'm going do one thing different that people will notice. I don't know what yet, but I will do something."  
  
Hermione exited her room, and headed down to the Great Hall, book bag slung over her shoulder. As she rounded the corner, Hermione caught sight of Seamus and Dean.  
  
"Dean, Seamus, wait up!"  
  
They stopped, and smiled when they saw her. Dean put his arm around her shoulder. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
Hermione smiled at him. "Much. Thanks for being so concerned. It's really sweet of you."  
  
Dean blushed, but didn't move his hand. Hermione decided not to comment, but, remembering her vow to do something different, she rested her head on Dean's shoulder.  
  
Seamus saw Dean's surprised look mirror his own. No one had been expecting this.  
  
Seamus voiced his shock. "Are you sure you're feeling okay Hermione?"  
  
"Positive." Her grin could be seen for miles.  
  
So when the three of them walked into the Great Hall, it caused quite a stir. Hermione really WAS hanging out with Dean and Seamus, and it looked like something had happened between Dean and Hermione! Knowing looks could be seen all over the Hall, but only one person knew her real motive, and they hadn't even talked to her yet. Ginny Weasley waved Hermione over.  
  
"I'm going to go sit with Ginny, I'll catch up with you guys during class, okay?"  
  
Dean nodded, and reluctantly let her go as Seamus called out to her back "Have fun!"  
  
"Hey Ginny, I didn't find you on the train yesterday."  
  
The redhead scowled. "Harry and Ron made me sit with them. They pumped me for HOURS on what I knew about being mad. They seem real intent on finding out why you won't read their letters. They know why you're mad, but they don't understand that under the anger is hurt. Not like a girl would."  
  
Hermione panicked. "What'd you tell them?!"  
  
Ginny smiled. "I lied through my teeth. I saw what they did yesterday. Didn't even notice it was you! The nerve…"  
  
Hermione was immediately relieved. "Thank you Ginny, I owe you one."  
  
"That's what I'm here for, to protect you from the nasty boys. But speaking of boys…what's up with you and Dean?" Ginny gave her a look.  
  
Hermione giggled. "Dean was being very sympathetic yesterday, and plus, I decided to try one new thing every day to improve my self image. Yesterday was looks, today is flirting. Tomorrow will hold as many surprises as today. But maybe something interesting will happen with Dean…we'll just have to see."  
  
Professor McGonagoll passed out the schedules. Hermione looked at hers. Potions first. "Great! Just what I need to start off my week, a nice class of Potions! I hope there's enough room at Dean and Seamus' table for me…"  
  
Ginny looked at her friend sympathetically. "Poor Hermione, having to deal with mean old Snape on the first day back. But I wouldn't worry about your seat. I think at this point, it's easy to get Dean at least to do what you want him to."  
  
Hermione giggled again. "Too true. This could definitely have some pluses. Well, I've got to be early. Let me know if anything changes."  
  
Ginny nodded and watched as her friend headed towards the dungeons. "Poor Hermione. This is going to be a long day…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was 20 minutes for class. She sat at the desk Dean and Seamus usually used, and began to get out her supplies for the class. She had just finished when Lavender and Parvati walked in the door, making a bee- line for her.  
  
'Oh-no' She thought. 'I really hope Ron didn't send them to talk to me.'  
  
"Hi Hermione!" Parvati had always been the friendliest one.  
  
"Hey Parvati." Hermione began leafing through her book, before deciding that if she did two things different today, she wouldn't need one for tomorrow. "So how are you?"  
  
Parvati smiled. "I'm fine, you?"  
  
"Been better, but I'm okay."  
  
Lavender took the bait. "What's wrong?" She sounded honestly concerned.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "Just Harry and Ron. They did something really stupid this summer, nothing important."  
  
"Au contraire, Hermione! It's very important. It's disturbing the entire school! Everyone has noticed that something happened between the three of you! Poor Ronniekins is so upset, he hasn't said more than 4 words to me since the term started. It's most upsetting."  
  
"Lavender, as much as I feel horrible about Ron, I'm just not ready to talk about it. I'm afraid it would make me cry, and I don't want that kind of attention from Draco."  
  
Parvati jumped the gun. "Did it have anything to do with Draco? Because you did just use his first name, you know."  
  
"Oh, nothing is going on between Draco and myself. I'm just trying to be friendlier, that's all. Now Lavender, if you want Ron to start paying more attention to you, tell him that he shouldn't let his problems with me get in the way of your relationship. If you have to, tell him I said so. I don't want your relationship to get hurt just because Harry was a prat to me this summer, and Ron just happened to be involved."  
  
Lavender smiled. "Well, I just wanted to let you know that they really miss you. Both of them were moping around the common room last night, trying to find out everything. Poor Ginny…but they really do miss you."  
  
Hermione looked down at her cauldron. "I don't care, because I know that's not true. They may have been moping, but they must not really miss me."  
  
But before either girl could question this, the entire class walked in, including Snape. Dean sat down next to her, practically running to get to the seat before Harry and Ron. Seamus sat down next to Dean. Harry looked at her longingly as he sat next to Ron, while Hermione pointedly looked at the board, and began copying the ingredients Snape was writing on the board.  
  
End Chapter 7  
  
I wonder why Hermione doesn't think they miss her…  
  
But the poor girl! And even worse, poor Ron and Harry! They have no idea that's she's hurt…. Maybe it's a guy thing…. So, if there are any guys reading this, if a girl is angry, deep down inside, you've made her feel bad about SOMETHING! In this case, they made her feel bad because a) they didn't tell her, b) they were plotting against her, c) Harry practically forced her to reveal all her feelings about him to him, without her even realizing it, d) she hadn't been hearing things, and they let her go one believing she had and e) …(insert mystery reason here. Will be revealed soon!)  
  
~Herbie (who fervently wishes Hermione feels better soon) 


	9. Dean and Hermione (Harry's POV)

Chapter 8- Dean and Hermione (Harry's POV)  
  
When I walked into the Potions room, Dean nearly knocked me over trying to get to Hermione's desk. I wasn't going to try and sit there anyway. Hermione probably would have just moved, and then where would I be? Publicly humiliated like that was not what I was going for. I watched Hermione for a moment, noticing her not notice me. It was heart breaking. We finally figure out our feelings for each other, and I had to go and botch it. Though, I doubted she liked me anymore at that point. I copied down the ingredients, and began mixing things together with Neville and Ron. We added lacewings and heartstring, and were letting them simmer. They needed to simmer for 15 minutes, so I let my attention wander around the room. Ron was busy talking to Lavender, Parvati was talking to Seamus, and Neville was warily watching the clock, daring the 15 minutes to catch him off guard. I turned my attention to Hermione. She was talking gaily with Dean. But what shocked me the most was her behavior.  
  
Hermione was actually FLIRTING with DEAN! She had never done that before! With anyone!  
  
My mouth dropped in horror. I hated being right sometimes. It's really a pain in the arse. A loud guffaw brought me out of my shocked state, and I looked up in time to see Hermione laughing so hard her sides hurt. Doubling over in laughter, Hermione leaning against Dean. He put his arm around her to keep her steady, but when she finally regained her balance; Dean never moved his arm. In fact, it looked like Hermione was glad to have it there.  
  
That was depressing. While Ron and I had been agonizing over how to get her to be pleasant to us again, she was flirting with Dean, probably not missing us at all!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Back to normal POV)  
  
Hermione could feel Harry's eyes boring holes in the back of her head, and she knew he was jealous. But she knew that Harry obviously hadn't remembered the night before. How hurt she had been when they didn't recognize her.  
  
But Hermione didn't care. Hermione still missed them, yes. In fact, she was still hurting under her layers of tough. But Hermione was not going to forgive them until the apologized to her face. Until they realized everything they had done wrong, and there was quite a list. It might take all year. It might take the rest of their lives. Hermione could move on, just as they could. Just as they should. Just as she desperately hoped they wouldn't.  
  
"Hey Hermione, can I ask you a serious question?" Dean looked at her nervously.  
  
"Of course Dean. Ask away."  
  
He began stirring their cauldron, and avoided looking at her eyes at all costs. "Well, erm, I was erm, wondering if you would, you know come, with me, to Hogsmeade on the next trip."  
  
Hermione smiled broadly. "Of course I'll go!"  
  
Dean looked up, surprised but happy at the same time. "Thanks Hermione! You won't regret it!"  
  
Then he kissed her on the cheek, while Hermione blushed.  
  
Harry of course was watching the exchange with mixed feelings. First, he was insanely jealous of Dean. HE wanted to be the one Hermione went with to Hogsmeade. But he was also happy for Hermione for being happy. The mixed messages were causing all sorts of confusion within Harry's poor skull.  
  
Unable to decide, Harry grimly faced his cauldron, making sure Neville didn't screw up this ingredient.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the Gryffindors headed out to the greenhouses for Herbology, Dean tucked his hand inside of hers, and immediately began to walk slower. They were about 20 feet behind everyone else when he started to talk.  
  
"Hermione, I don't know whether to be happy or sad about the situation with you, Ron, and Harry. On the one hand, I'd like you guys to all be friends again, like it used to be. With Harry and Ron joining in on our late night dorm talks, instead of mulling over how to solve the problem. But on the other hand, if you guys hadn't been fighting so long, we never would have happened. But I didn't bring this up to talk about my confusion. I just wanted to tell you, that Ron and Harry really do miss you. They aren't just acting, and from what I hear, didn't just send those letters for fun. They've been asking everyone what they knew, even a couple of first years, who had no clue."  
  
Hermione tightened her grip on Dean's hand. "Dean, I know they miss me. But they did something terrible, and it's not easy to forgive. They hurt me deep down, and it's hard to fix that low. I'm willing to forgive them, if they would go about it right. All this time, they've been writing letters, and asking people what they did so that I won't talk to them. But there's one person who would tell them if they would just ask, and so far, they haven't asked her. Please don't tell them I said that, though. I want them to figure it out on their own."  
  
Dean nodded, as they entered greenhouse 4. "But will you tell me who that is?"  
  
"As long as you don't tell them." Dean nodded. "Me."  
  
End Chapter 8  
  
You know what's sad? I finished writing this chapter on May 20. The way things are going, I won't have it posted until May 24, if then. I've been uploading only one chapter per day, because I want to keep at least SOME suspense, even though its all incredibly obvious. Ah well….  
  
Keep those reviews coming!! They really brighten my day!  
  
~Herbie 


	10. Madame Rosemerta's Advice

Chapter 9- Madame Rosmerta's Advice  
  
In the few weeks that followed, Ron and Harry had yet to discover Hermione's reason of hurt. They talked to EVERYONE, including Ginny and Dean (who they know considered the prime source of information). Neither said a word.  
  
"Harry," Ron said after a particularly tense grilling session with Dean, "Do you get the feeling he's not telling us everything?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Ron, I KNOW he's not telling us everything, and I for one, don't blame him. To lie to us, he must have a pretty good reason. Making a promise to Hermione, like I'm almost positive he has, is a good enough reason for me. Now, he hinted that there was one person we hadn't asked yet, and who would tell us the answer. But the question is: who?"  
  
"I know! We've asked EVERYONE! We asked first years, second years, third years, fourth years, fifth years, and sixth years. We've even asked other houses. Not a one knew the answer! Who could we possibly be leaving out?!"  
  
"I don't know, Ron. I honestly don't know."  
  
"Well, maybe there's someone at Hogsmeade who will know. We can ask them when we're there tomorrow."  
  
Harry nodded, and dropped off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dean was waiting for Hermione when she came downstairs to join him at Hogsmeade the next morning.  
  
"Hermione, you look wonderful."  
  
She giggled. "You say that every day."  
  
He looked at his shoes. "That's 'cause it's always true."  
  
Hermione blushed, as Harry looked jealously upon the situation.  
  
Soon, though, she recovered. "Well, shall we go then?"  
  
Dean nodded, and the two exited the common room. Harry hung around a few minutes more, as Ron staggered down the stairs, clearly just waking up.  
  
"Come on, Ron. We can't find anyone to ask if we're not there, now let's go!"  
  
The redhead nodded, and the two of them headed out towards the nearby village.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey there boys." Madame Rosmerta greeted them merrily from the door.  
  
"Hey" was the half-hearted reply given to her by both Harry and Ron.  
  
The waitress looked at them funny. "Alright you two, come sit down and tell me everything. I can almost guarantee you I have an answer."  
  
Ron looked skeptical. "What makes you so sure?"  
  
"Honey, I've been dealing with sorrows of drunkards since before you came to Hogwarts. You're troubles are nothing compared to theirs."  
  
Harry nodded. "It's Hermione."  
  
Madame Rosmerta looked aware. "I knew something was amiss when she came in with that Thomas boy…what's his name again?"  
  
"Dean." Ron struggled to put the name out there.  
  
"That's right! Do go on."  
  
Harry started back up where he left off. "Well, she hasn't spoken to us since…I guess the third week of the summer holidays."  
  
"That long? That was over 2 months ago! What did you guys do?"  
  
Harry sighed. "We know what we did, and we don't wish to share, but we don't understand why she won't let us apologize."  
  
Ron nodded his agreement. "We've sent her owls with letters of apology. She sends them back as confetti, with notes that say 'I told you I wouldn't read these.' We've talked to all her friends, even some people who've never even talked to her, and none of them know anything. Or if they do, they are very convincing liars. We've done EVERYTHING!"  
  
Madame Rosmerta looked at them, unconvinced. "You honestly think you've tried everything? I can see your next plan of action as plain as your tankards of Butterbeer."  
  
Harry looked shocked. "Really?"  
  
The waitress sighed again. "Yes. Have you two tried talking to her, directly to her face?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment. "Well…no. But do you really think she'd listen to us?"  
  
At that point, Dean and Hermione entered the pub for the second time that day. Madame Rosmerta didn't waver a bit, except for the slight difference in volume. "If Hermione really wants to be your friend again, she'll listen."  
  
Hermione froze for a second, but quickly recovered and sat down at a table in the corner. Dean went up to the bar and ordered two Butterbeers for himself and Hermione. Then he made his way over to the corner, and sat down next to her.  
  
Hermione took a sip of the warm drink. After this sip, she relaxed noticeably. Dean slyly "stretched" and slipped his arm over the back of her chair. The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, quietly sipping their butterbeer, until Dean broke it.  
  
Nervously, he started speaking. "Hermione, there's something I've been wanting to do almost all day."  
  
She looked startled. "I'm sorry! Have I been making things difficult for you? You know, if you need to do some homework or shopping or something just tell me. I'll just go back to the castle. It's no big deal."  
  
Dean interrupted her babbling. "That's not it, Hermione. This is."  
  
Then Dean leaned over, and kissed her. Hermione panicked for only a moment (she'd never done this before), before easing into the new feeling.  
  
But as the two boys were leaving the small pub, they saw the kissing couple in the corner. Harry's heart seemed to be pulled out, slammed to the floor, and stepped on with some of those pointy little heels Petunia would wear.  
  
1 End Chapter 9 


	11. Who Am I to Argue With That?

Chapter 10- Who Am I To Argue With That?  
  
The feeling in Harry's chest never went away. The feeling of being broken, the feeling of being smashed to bits the feeling of rejection, the first- hand realization that the person you like likes someone else. Those feelings stayed with him all day, especially at night. Dean never came to the common room anymore. He and Hermione would go to her rooms, and Dean never came back until late, and that was only to sleep. Presumably, they were doing homework, because neither grade's faltered. Harry tried not to think about what must REALLY be happening in there.  
  
Ron and Harry never seemed to be able to catch her alone anymore. She was always with Dean or with some of her friends from her other classes. She never read their notes to meet her somewhere. When Hermione saw Hedwig land in front of her, she would simply take the letter and tear it up. If she was having a particularly bad morning, Hermione would stand up, walk the few feet, and dribble the confetti squares into Ron or Harry's pumpkin juice. Every time that happened, the entire Hall would watch in silence. They too, were tired of watching the trio at odds.  
  
Tired of watching this for the past month, Dean whispered into Hermione's ear as she sat down.  
  
"Hermione, have you at least tried to listen to them? I don't like seeing you so upset."  
  
"Dean, they still haven't tried to talk to me. I'll listen as soon as they try and TALK to me." Harry and Ron struggled to hear what they were saying, without looking like they were. Although Ron tried, Harry actually succeeded.  
  
"Ron, I've got a plan." Harry smirked, as his best friend looked imploringly at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two mornings later, the Great Hall watched in silence as once again, Head Girl Hermione Granger dumped the confetti into Ron's juice.  
  
As she was about to turn and leave, Harry called out her name. "Hermione, wait."  
  
Excited babble broke out all over. Everyone was hoping they would finally make up.  
  
The girl turned at her name. And just as sweet as anyone could be, she replied. "Yes Harry?"  
  
"Would you meet Ron and I in the common room tonight? We need to talk to you."  
  
Although her face still looked slightly angry, her eyes showed otherwise. Her eyes showed just how happy she was to hear their voices directed at her. "Alright."  
  
Then she walked back to her seat at the table. Anyone who wasn't busily talking to their friends about what just happened could have seen the look of pure elation all three of their faces.  
  
1 End Chapter 10  
  
Yes! Harry and Ron FINALLY got a clue!! I can't help but be proud of them….  
  
Yes, I know this chapter is INSANELY short, but nothing else 'fit' in this chapter (if you know what I mean)  
  
Anyway, I'm really excited. After posting 4 chapters, I've already got 64 reviews!! It's a new record, for me anyway. That's 16 reviews per chapter….(approximately). Wow…this is so exciting!! I get giddy just thinking about it…  
  
So I just wanted to thank you all for my reviews!! You guys are the best!!! Keep those reviews coming!! And just to let you know, I've been trying to read the stories you (as my reviewers) have written as well! Let me know if there's one you think I'd like best.  
  
Thanks ya'll!  
  
~Herbie 


	12. Finally Speaking...Just Not to Everyone....

1 Chapter 11- Finally Speaking…Just Not to Everyone  
  
After dinner that evening, Hermione made her way up the Gryffindor Common Room for the first time since the end of their 6th year. Dean had his arm around her shoulders, and Hermione seemed very comfortable snuggled up against him. Soon, they stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Dean, what's the password? I only knew it for the first week, and I bet it's been changed since then."  
  
The boy nodded, and said the password. "Rincheed." And the two of them entered the gold and crimson decorated tower. Hermione made her way over to a couch in front of the fire. The weather had started getting cool that day, and she was decidedly chilled. Dean followed her, and again put his arm around her. Hermione was very grateful for the extra warmth, and even more grateful for the protection.  
  
Hermione no longer knew how to act around Ron, and Harry especially. Hermione didn't know Harry's true feelings for her anymore, and what scared her even more were her feelings for Harry.  
  
Did she still have more-than-friendly feelings for him? Or had they gone away since Dean? Hermione was still pondering this, when she realized that Dean's body had been replaced, and now she was sandwiched. Ron on one side, Harry on the other. Unwilling to lean on either of THEM, Hermione simply leaned back into the couch, savoring the extra warmth they provided.  
  
Minutes passed, as the entire common room waited in silence. Finally, Harry broke it.  
  
"Hermione, we need to talk."  
  
Using her peripheral vision, Hermione could see Ron nodding. "I know." She whispered almost inaudibly.  
  
A gleam of hope lighted in their eyes. "Hermione, we're sorry we didn't tell you. We're sorry we played such a cruel trick on you. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I told Ron. I'm sorry you found out the way you did. And I'm especially sorry for making you confess those things to me, when I knew very well what I was making you do. I'm a great prat, and I'm sorry I ever hurt you."  
  
Tears ran down her face. Harry hoped against hope that those were a good sign. Ron launched into his apology, ignoring the perplexed expressions of the other Gryffindors.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry I managed to convince you that you were hearing things. I should have told you from the beginning, and I shouldn't have given Harry all this bad advice. I was the one who said to put it off, and Harry thought I knew better. In reality, we were both just as clueless. Will you please forgive us?"  
  
More tears streamed down her face. The two boys stared nervously at one another, while Hermione sat there thinking.  
  
'Have they apologized for everything I was mad at them for? Or are they missing something? I think they have…'  
  
Then a grin broke out on her face. "I'm so glad you two finally apologized! Now I don't have to pretend to be all cold and tough anymore. I'm so happy!"  
  
Hermione's glee overtook her. She was dancing around the common room, flailing her arms and kicking her legs. She eventually got back to the couch area. Being as happy as she was, Hermione gave Ron a big kiss on the lips. His eyes bulged, but she was gone before he knew it. Then Hermione danced over to Harry and did the same thing. Harry, expecting this, did something very dishonorable.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione, and refused to let her go, as he returned her kiss. It only took Dean a few moments to realize that Hermione was kissing Harry back. Rage overtook the normally calm boy.  
  
"Get away from my girlfriend!" Dean yelled, scaring nearly everyone. Hermione heard him and came out of her reverie.  
  
"Oh my God. Dean, I'm so sorry, I just got so swept up in the my happiness, I don't know what I was doing!"  
  
But Dean wasn't listening. "Hermione, I'm sure you knew EXACTLY what you were doing. If you hadn't, you wouldn't have enjoyed that so much. Don't come near me again! I thought I loved you, but now I know why I was wrong! You're a cheating little bitch! You've been using this fight with Ron and Harry to hide your REAL feelings, and in the process used ME to make it all seem more believable. You just didn't want the world to know that you really liked Harry! You didn't want to be in the spotlight like you were in 4th year! Well you know what? I'm not taking that kind of shit! I don't want you to ever come near me again." Then he stalked off towards the boys' dorms.  
  
Had people noticed the tears in her eyes, they would have realized what Dean had said wasn't true. But no one did. They realized that not a one of them knew what had caused the fight, and assumed what Dean said was right.  
  
Harry, was taken aback until he saw the tears in Hermione's eyes. Quickly, he wrapped her in a hug, and tried to sooth her. It didn't work.  
  
"Don't touch me Harry Potter!" Then Hermione ran from the room, ignoring the curious or concerned faces. Her footsteps echoed in the corridor, until she finally got to her private rooms. Only Dean and the Headmaster knew where they were, for which Hermione was most grateful. No one would be bothering her right now. So Hermione cranked up the volume on her Wizarding Wireless (a radio of some sorts), and cried herself to sleep, her homework left undone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was so distressed by her recent break-up and the nasty words that came with it, that she feigned ill for a week. Harry was concerned. She had not asked for her homework, which always did, even when she had a tail.  
  
"Ron, why did I have to go and do that? Dean wouldn't have said that if I had just let it be." Harry was lying on his bed, preferring that to the stares he was receiving in the common room this week.  
  
"Harry, my parents once told me that the road to love was hard and arduous. Now, since Hermione is no longer mad at ME, I need to be reassuring that I do indeed love Lavender as much as I have said to her. Sorry mate. I'll be back later."  
  
Harry sighed as Ron exited the room. 'I need to talk to Hermione,' he thought 'I need to tell her that I don't regret kissing her, but that I wish Dean hadn't said that. I'm almost positive that's what's eating her. She's always had a rather fragile self-esteem, and that didn't help much.' Then inspiration struck.  
  
Armed with a plan, Harry grabbed his Invisibility cloak (he DID NOT want to be seen) and headed out of the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry stared at the gargoyle. 'Come on,' he thought 'just open up. I don't know the password!'  
  
It seemed like hours later when Dumbledore came back to his office, and opened the gargoyle. Harry slipped in behind him, and removed his cloak. "Professor, I need directions to Hermione's rooms, and the password if there is one."  
  
"And Mr. Potter, why is that, dare I ask?" His normal twinkle seemed to have disappeared, as if some great horror was going to be released on the world.  
  
"I need to apologize. Again. And take her homework assignments to her. She hasn't been to class all week, and she isn't in the hospital wing. I'm worried."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes grew wide. "Miss Granger has been skipping class? As Head Girl that is entirely unacceptable! Would you happen to know the reason Mr. Potter? I realize you two have not been on the best terms lately, but perhaps…"  
  
Harry gulped, and proceeded to tell his story (edited, of course) "She and Dean had a row, and broke up. It was rather nasty, and Dean probably managed to convince her that it's all her fault. I was going to go try and help…"  
  
Harry was rather surprised Dumbledore hadn't known this all already, but remained quiet as Dumbledore wrote the directions and password onto a scrap of parchment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione looked up, startled from her reading chair as the door opened. What worried her the most, was the fact that no one was there.  
  
"Hello…? Is anyone there?" She craned her head around the room, wondering where the person was. And who is was, for that matter. Still unable to see anyone, Hermione stood, clearly scared. She had her wand out, and was ready to start zapping things in her room, when the person spoke.  
  
The voice seemed familiar, but it's lower than usual pitch threw her off. "Hermione, I am not the enemy. I am a friend, who was concerned about your absence from class this week. You've only missed one class in your life. In your third year, you forgot to go to charms because you were so mad at Malfoy."  
  
Hermione was still scared. "Who are you?!" How did this person know so much?  
  
The voice was closer. "Someone who believes Dean's words were wrong."  
  
Her voice started trembling. "You really don't think he was right?" Her shattered self-esteem was evident by the tone of her voice.  
  
"I really don't. I've missed you. It's been too long since you talked to me, Herbie."  
  
With that name, Hermione knew who it was, and she was glad. "Harry? Where are you?"  
  
The invisible Harry slipped his arms around her waist. "I'm right here, Hermione."  
  
The girl slipped the cloak off of him, watching him become visible. As soon as she could see him, Hermione gave into her despair.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm so sure that Dean's right! I really did use him! I was just trying to make you jealous. I never really liked him as more than a friend. What should I do?!"  
  
Harry gently rubbed her back, soothing her loud sobs. "Hermione, you didn't do it on purpose. You were in desperate need for a friend, and Dean was the first one to volunteer. How was he to know that you liked me, but were trying to convince yourself otherwise. Now look at me."  
  
Hermione raised her tear-stained face to look at him. "It's not your fault. That was bound to happen eventually. Believe me."  
  
She nodded, and buried her head into his chest again. Harry kissed the top of her head, and gently scooped her up into his arms. He then walked through the doorway leading into the bedroom. He set her down on her bed. For a moment he contemplated changing her clothes, but soon decided Hermione wouldn't like that idea very much. Instead he tucked the already sleeping girl into bed, and gently kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Good night, Herbie my dear."  
  
He turned off the lights, and gently shut the door. Then he set the shrunken stack of homework on the "coffee" table, enlarged it, and left.  
  
2 End Chapter 11  
  
Hmm…they're making progress…good! Anyway….  
  
Keep those reviews coming, you guys are the greatest!!!  
  
~Herbie (who wishes people understood her like Harry understands Hermione) 


	13. I Thought It Was All a Dream

Chapter 12- I Thought It Was All A Dream  
  
The next morning, Hermione awoke with normal looking eyes. For the first time in a week, she hadn't cried herself to sleep. Not even realizing that fact, Hermione was desperately trying to remember her dream. For minutes she thought, until she finally gave up. She swung herself out of bed, and padded off towards the bathroom. As she stepped into her shower, it came back.  
  
'Harry was here,' she remembered, 'he told me it wasn't my fault what Dean did. He said that Dean and I would have broken up eventually. Then he carried me to my bed, and…that's when I woke up.'  
  
Hermione couldn't decide if she was glad or upset that Harry had been so sweet in her dream. But while she was shampooing her hair, Hermione made a decision.  
  
'Yes, I like Harry in a more-than-friendly way, but I'm not going to act on it. I need Harry and Ron just to be there right now, nothing more. And yes, Dean was right. I was subconsciously using him to get to Harry. So as long as I remember that, I can ignore the stares and looks I know I'll get when I actually come to class today.'  
  
Soon, she finished her shower, and put on her robes. Then she exited her room, and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
The first thing she noticed when she walked in the door was the silence. Everyone had shut up as soon as she entered the door. Hermione refused to notice anything but the hand Harry was waving at her.  
  
She went and sat down next to him, telling herself that no, she wasn't hitting on him.  
  
"Good morning, Herbie." Under the table, he took her hand in his and squeezed. "Hope you're feeling better."  
  
Hermione just stared at him. "Hermione, is there something wrong?"  
  
Ron looked at her, taking his eyes off of Lavender. "Oh…it's just that I could've sworn that was just a dream…I mean, you haven't called me Herbie since June."  
  
"What was just a dream?" Harry looked at her curiously.  
  
"Well, last night I dreamt I was reading, and the door opened, but no one was there. Then I asked them a couple of times to tell me who was there, and then you just sort of…appeared (she purposely avoided using the Invisibility cloak in her dream). You called me Herbie, and comforted me. It was a pretty normal dream."  
  
Harry looked at her. "Hermione, that wasn't a dream. I had to go bother Dumbledore to get your password and location, but I needed to talk to you."  
  
"Oh." Hermione felt stupid, but ate her breakfast.  
  
"It's alright Hermione, you've had a long week. Don't worry about it." Hermione couldn't help but grin when she realized that Harry must still like her in a more-than-friendly way as well. This idea was only confirmed as he started rubbing her back soothingly, not caring who saw.  
  
"I won't worry, Harry. In fact, I'm glad."  
  
He seemed surprised, but then remembered some of the things he'd done last night. 'She must have realized that we like each other as something more than friends.'  
  
Neither of them noticed the angry look Dean was giving them from down the table.  
  
1 End Chapter 12  
  
Uh-oh….scary Dean! This can't bode well for the future….  
  
78 reviews in only 5 chapters!! I'm so excited! Anyhoo, keep them coming!! I love reading your thoughts on my story!!  
  
To those of you who asked why the Dursley's gave Harry a computer, all that will be answered in due time….  
  
~Herbie 


	14. Dean's Decision

1 Chapter 13- Dean's Decision  
  
In the weeks that had followed his break-up, Dean found himself regretting his words with vehemence. Not only did he want Hermione back, but he loved her as well. He was reminded of this fact every day. When he sat down for breakfast, Hermione and Harry were always cuddling and smooching between bites. When he was in a class, they were nearly sharing the same seat with their closeness. And now Harry was the one who never came to the common room anymore. Dean knew very well what went on in there. It was the same as when he was in there. There was a lot of kissing, a lot of panting, and very little clothing involved in those activities. All of this was enough to make him sick.  
  
And in reality, it did. Not the kind of sick where you're a little green because you've just barfed on your best friend's shoes, the kind of sick where you're willing to kill to get what you want. The kind of sick that existed in the minds of every Death Eater in the world.  
  
So on this particular January morning, Dean was quietly seething at the sight of Harry and Hermione almost down each other's pants. Shaking his head, and trying to look like he was paying attention to what Seamus was saying, Dean remembered the owl he had sent. It should arrive today.  
  
And sure enough, the owl he had sent sailed through the air just then, and landed in front of Draco Malfoy.  
  
The blonde Slytherin opened the letter with curiosity. He didn't recognize the owl, as it had been an old school owl no one bothered to use anymore. When he read the letter, Malfoy quickly looked up to see who was watching him. Dean looked intent on the conversation at hand, uncaring of the new necklace Ron had bought Lavender for her birthday.  
  
Malfoy eyed the letter suspiciously. It read:  
  
I need to speak to you about a matter of utmost importance. If you cannot help me, then you will at least know who to direct me to. Meet me in the farthest corner of the library tonight at 7:45, right before they close.  
  
That was all the letter said. Malfoy was intrigued, and had every intention of coming. But he wasn't coming alone. He would come with Crabbe and Goyle. For all he knew, it was Potty and Weasel, trying to kill him again.  
  
'Ah well. Life isn't interesting without the risks. I'd better make sure the goons know we have plans for after dinner. Otherwise they'd go terrorize some first year girls.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malfoy and his goons walked into the back corner of the library with their hands on their wands. When they rounded the corner of bookshelves, Dean Thomas was sitting there, waiting for them.  
  
"Oh look, a Gryffindor. Move it!"  
  
"Make me. I got here first, besides, I know why you're here."  
  
Although that bit of information worried Malfoy, he didn't show it. "Really?" He drawled.  
  
"Really. And it's about time you got here. I've been waiting for 5 minutes."  
  
"You mean I'm supposed to talk to YOU?! Surely you jest." Malfoy was now a little more than surprised.  
  
"No, I don't." Then Dean lowered his voice. "I want to become a Death Eater."  
  
The fear on his face was apparent, but the words had been said, and it was too late to take them back.  
  
"A Gryffindor?!"  
  
"I can name one other Gryffindor who has become a Death Eater. Sirius Black."  
  
Malfoy didn't bother to correct him. If Thomas backed out, he would never know the truth.  
  
"So what do I do?"  
  
Malfoy cleared his throat. "Why do you want to become one of us?"  
  
Dean looked like this was child's play. "Is this really necessary?"  
  
Malfoy nodded. Dean sighed, and continued. "I want to squash Harry Potter like the rotten little bug that he is. I want Hermione to realize she never loved him, and then I want her to come back to me. Harry Potter doesn't deserve to live. He gets everything, leaving the rest of us with nothing."  
  
Malfoy nodded again, but this time in satisfaction. "You'll receive a owl with instructions within the month."  
  
Then the three Slytherins left. Minutes later, Dean emerged from the corner, clearly confused. Neville Longbottom was watching him suspiciously, having seen the Slytherins come from that way, not five minutes ago.  
  
'I wonder what they were up to. Hope it's nothing dangerous.'  
  
2 End Chapter 13  
  
Dean's gone bad!!!! RUN!!!!!!!  
  
Anyway, sorry for not posting a chapter today (5/23). I didn't have the time!! Well, I haven't had the time YET. I might have some time later. Key word: might.  
  
Keep those reviews coming!! I appreciate each and every one!  
  
~Herbie (who's glad she's not Hermione right now (for once)) 


	15. Neville's Choice

Chapter 14- Neville's Choices  
  
Over the next few days, Neville found himself watching Dean whenever he could. Being who he was, no one noticed. Neville could find out anything, though no one realized it. He was always an observer; he knew the normal habits of every student he had class with, including Dean. So when Dean started eating breakfast nervously, and 'jumping' whenever the post came, Neville noticed.  
  
'Dean is scared. He's done something that's made him scared. But what?'  
  
He was sitting in the common room, on a couch in front of the fire when it hit him. 'Malfoy!! It has something to do with him. Now what could Dean have done that would also have something to do with him?'  
  
Nothing came to him. 'Alright, what activities does Malfoy participate in?'  
  
Neville scribbled down ideas as they came to him.  
  
Quidditch  
  
Potions  
  
Tormenting other students  
  
Sucking up to Snape  
  
'No, Dean wouldn't do any of those things…but those are only the things I'm POSITIVE Malfoy does. What if it's something we only strongly suspect Malfoy does…like –'  
  
It hit him. 'Dean is going to become a Death Eater! Damn…what do I do?'  
  
Neville thought of his possibilities, as once again everyone ignored the slightly pudgy boy.  
  
'I could:  
  
Deal with it myself  
  
Tell a professor  
  
Or hand the job over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who always figure everything out.'  
  
Neville stared at his list, unsure of the answer. For several minutes, he didn't move, just looking at the parchment. Finally, he had an answer.  
  
1 End Chapter 14  
  
I'm so sorry this chapter took longer to come out than most did! But I had written the chapter, when I decided it sucked, and I needed to take it in a whole new direction, so I had to rewrite it, but I had no ideas coming. I've been working on this chapter for more than a week, and I finally decided last night at like…3:30 in the morning what to do with it! So here you go, chapter 14 because I had a HUGE case of writer's block.  
  
I'm so sorry!  
  
Keep the reviews coming! I really appreciate them! And thank you to the reviewer (who's identity I cannot remember at the moment) who just wanted to make sure I wasn't dead. I got a laugh out of that one! Thank you!  
  
~Herbie (who's losing track of the Harry/Hermione fluff…) 


	16. Actions Taken

1 Chapter 15- Actions Taken  
  
When Harry entered the 7th year boys' dorm that evening, Neville was sitting on his bed with an expectant look on his face. It soon dropped as he realized it was simply Harry.  
  
"Hey Neville, you okay?" Harry looked at the person who was neither his friend, nor his enemy.  
  
"Oh yeah, I just told Dean to meet me here, I need to talk to him. Things going well with you?"  
  
Harry's eyes glazed over as he thought of what had just happened in Hermione's rooms. "Yeah, things are going pretty well. I was thinking about playing chess with Ron, but since he's not here, I think I'll go see Hermione. Bye Neville."  
  
Neville watched Dean enter as Harry left. Neville scurried over to the door, closed it, locked it, and put a silencing charm on the door.  
  
Dean looked at him curiously. "Neville, don't tell me I was supposed to meet you here so you could profess your undying love for me."  
  
Neville laughed. "No Dean, I need to talk to you about something much more important."  
  
"And what, Neville, could possibly be serious than love?" Dean waited for the answer, not realizing what was waiting for him.  
  
"Hate, Dean. Hate is more important." Those words confirmed Neville's suspicions. Dean tensed at the word hate, and did his best to hide his surprise. This did not go unnoticed by the pudgy boy's eyes.  
  
"Dean, who do you hate so much, that you're willing to become a Death Eater?"  
  
Dean sputtered. "What makes you think I'm going to become a Death Eater."  
  
Neville sighed. "Dean, for 7 years no one has hardly noticed my existence. That has given me plenty of time to notice what your 'normal' actions are. I know your daily routine, your grades, your bad habits. So when you 'mysteriously' appear from the same corner as Malfoy in the library, then start flinching twice as much at the word 'Voldemort' as everyone else, and even worse, nearly jumping out of your chair every time your parents send a letter from home, I know something's up."  
  
Dean grew cold. "That didn't answer my question Longbottom."  
  
Neville sighed again. "Dean, I wrote up a list of things Malfoy does in his spare time, and you didn't participate in any. Quidditch, no, you're too into football (soccer!). Potions? No, Gryffindors hate potions because of Snape. Sucking up to teachers? Gryffindors don't do that either, except for Hermione. And I KNOW you don't pick on younger students. That left me with one option: becoming a Death Eater. I know I'm right, Dean."  
  
Dean hung his head in defeat. "Fine, you're right. I want to become a fucking Death Eater! You'd want to be one too if you'd been dropped like that! Why does it matter?!"  
  
"Dean, it matters because becoming a Death Eater will ruin your life! And not just YOUR life, but the lives of hundreds, or even THOUSANDS, of OTHER PEOPLE! By becoming a Death Eater, you would be KILLING the people that Hermione knows and loves! You wouldn't even be able to get CLOSE to Hermione as a Death Eater, because she's Muggle born! Besides,"  
  
Neville got quite all of the sudden. The drastic change was easily noticed, and caused Dean to lift his head.  
  
"Death Eaters are the reason I live with my grandmother. I don't want anyone I knew to cause pain in people like me. Innocent babies, who don't even remember they're parents, because they're dead or gone crazy by our first birthday."  
  
Dean hadn't known about Neville's parents, and his expression showed it. Neville tried to ignore it.  
  
"Dean, I know you miss Hermione, and thus, you hate Harry. But you shouldn't. Harry needs friends. He lost the only family that loved him when he was a year old. He was sent to live with the nastiest bunch of Muggles in the world until Hagrid came and got him on his 11th birthday. For some reason, Harry has been fated to save the world from The Dark Lord, and all you can think of is how much you hate him because he's so famous. Dean, you and I both know that Harry would trade all the fame in the world, if he could have even 15 minutes with his parents again."  
  
Dean was crying now. Neville's yelling had shamed him into guilt, and there was no turning away from it.  
  
"I'm not asking you to be Harry's best friend, or to even forgive him for taking advantage of Hermione's glee, but I am asking you not to become a Death Eater because of him."  
  
Dean wiped his eyes. "Agreed. But when the letter finally comes, I'm going to need your help with something."  
  
Neville smiled. "No problem. Hey, I think Seamus, Parvati and her twin are outside having a snowball fight. When Seamus told Padma you weren't coming, she looked more than just a little disappointed, if you know what I mean."  
  
Dean grinned. "Thanks Neville, I owe you one."  
  
Neville removed the wards. "You owe me nothing. I'm happy to have saved the lives I did. So for their sake, I thank YOU."  
  
The two of them exited the room; Neville stopped in the common room, as Dean kept walking down to the grounds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Ooh…look! Two parts! That means this chapter is *gasp* longer!)  
  
Harry sat on a couch in Hermione's study, while she poured through book after book. Suddenly, she looked up.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Harry?"  
  
The two of them had long passed the point where the other would get offended if they weren't always thinking about one another. "Neville and Dean."  
  
Hermione furrowed her brow. "Why?"  
  
"Well, when I went back to my room for a few minutes, Neville was in there, waiting for someone, and it wasn't me. But then as I was leaving, Dean came in, and as I walked down the stairs, I heard Dean say something about Neville asking him to meet him there so they could talk. I would have stayed and listened, being my nosy self, but Neville put some silencing charms on the room, in addition to the locking charm."  
  
The furrow only got deeper. 'She's so cute when she's thinking'  
  
"Hmm…Harry, is it just me, or has Dean gotten more and more distant every day. Not that he would be talking to you, but is he talking to you?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment. "I don't think he's spoken with me since you and I started going together."  
  
Understanding hit her like a bolt of lightening. "Harry! He's furious that you, well, took advantage of the situation. He's just another case of jealousy. You should apologize."  
  
"Why should I apologize? You two would have broken up eventually. You guys being a couple only delayed the inevitable."  
  
"Although that may be true, you shouldn't have done it. And besides, until Dean gets a heartfelt apology from you, I won't touch you."  
  
Harry's eyes widened in shock. He knew she was dead serious. Hermione could be the most stubborn of them all, if the mood hit her. Unfortunately, it had.  
  
"Alright! I'll apologize! Now, do I get a kiss goodnight?"  
  
"Harry, I said I wouldn't touch you. But if you answer me this one question that's been plaguing me for awhile, I might concede you a kiss."  
  
Harry inwardly sighed with relief. He would still have his goodnight kiss. "Ask me anything!"  
  
"Why in the world did Petunia and Vernon buy you a computer?"  
  
Harry grinned at the memory. "They didn't. They bought Dudley a new one, and the old one moved into my room. It took me awhile, I figured out how to plug it all in and such. They hardly even realized it was in there until after I left for the Burrow."  
  
"Okay, you've sparked my curiosity. Now I've got two more questions."  
  
Harry, unwilling to push Hermione's buttons at that moment, agreed to answer them.  
  
"Where'd you get all the spare time to talk to me?"  
  
Harry chuckled. "I told them that if they forced me to lift a finger even a millimeter more than I wanted, I would write Sirius, and he could come and turn them all into rats."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Alright, last question. How'd you know it was me?"  
  
"Well, when we were talking to those two other people, you perfectly described the wizarding world. So naturally, I wanted to find out who it was. Then, you talked about getting started on your homework on the first day back. You're the only one I know who would do that."  
  
Hermione blushed, but urged him to go on. "Then, once you said you went to school in Scotland, and had finished your 6th year, I knew. You had been telling me so much else about you, it would have been natural for you to tell me the name of your school. And then, when you started talking about Ron and I…"  
  
Hermione blushed some more… "Great…I ruined your ego from the first, all because I told you that you were a hottie…"  
  
Harry laughed. "Now where's that kiss you promised?"  
  
She grinned, and walked over to him. Harry looked at her, expecting a kiss on the lips, but she missed and got his cheek.  
  
Hermione was laughing as Harry gave her the puppy eyes. "Alright! You can have the kiss you wanted, but only because you answered 3 questions instead of one."  
  
So she kissed him again. But this time the kiss displayed to the room how much they loved each other.  
  
"Good night Hermione. I love you, sleep well."  
  
"I love you too, Harry. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
2 End Chapter 15  
  
There! Dean is all better now! Well, except for that one thing Neville has to help him with in the next chapter (  
  
I love all the positive reviews I'm getting! I love you all to bits! Keep them coming!  
  
~Herbie (who really hadn't forgotten it was a Harry/Hermione fic)  
  
I feel bad…I've had this chapter done for like…2 weeks now, but I hadn't posted it, because I didn't think it was done, and I had been ignoring it. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! 


	17. Apology

Chapter 16-Apology

Harry thought a lot about what Hermione had said. Of course, she was right. Hermione was always right. He thought about it as he fell asleep, and he even dreamed about it. He woke up thoroughly creeped out. He reached a decision. He would follow Hermione's advice, though, Harry was still having a hard time coming with a tactful way of saying he was sorry. 

By the end of the week, Harry had come up with a plan. The next day was Saturday, so Harry decided to talk to him then. 

The next morning, when Harry woke up, Dean was already downstairs. So Harry put his clothes on, and quickly headed downstairs, only to find that Dean had already left. He impatiently waited outside Hermione's portrait before the two of them finally headed towards the Great Hall. 

By that point, Dean had finished breakfast. 

Harry sighed. "This is getting really annoying."

Hermione looked at him, confused. "What is, Harry?"

"Dean always manages to stay one step ahead of me. I can't talk to him, if I can't even find him."

"Poor Harry. Why don't you eat something? I heard Parvati telling Lavender about a snowball fight that she was going to have today with Dean, Seamus, and Padma. You can go look for him outside, then meet me in my room to tell me what happened. But before you can take one bite, I have to ask you another question."

Harry nodded, grinning. He thought it was funny how Hermione had to ask him for answers. 

"You didn't tell Ron I thought he was dashing, did you?"

"Hermione, I know this isn't what you want to hear, but it is better for me to tell the truth than lie to you. Yes, I told Ron, but he simply gave me a rather arrogant reply, and so we haven't discussed it much since then."

"Really?"

"Yes. He told me that he 'already knew that'"

Hermione just laughed. "Let's eat some breakfast."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Dean!"

The person in question whipped his head around, only to see the one person he wanted to see the least: Harry Potter. 

"Hey," he shouted back weakly. Padma looked concerned. 

"Are you okay Dean?" 

He flashed her a smile. "I'm fine, Padma, promise."

Harry was running towards them, so Dean quickly called a time out. 

"Hey Dean, can I talk to you for a second? I'll make it quick so you can get back to your snowball fight."

Dean shrugged. "Okay."

Harry wanted to leave, so no one would have to witness this embarrassing moment, but Dean stood firmly rooted on the ground. So Harry took a deep breath and began. 

"Well, I just wanted to apologize for what happened when Ron and I finally made up with Hermione. It is all my fault that the two of you ever split up, and I should not have taken advantage of Hermione's ecstatic mood like. So, I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry, and I hope you'll forgive me."

Harry looked everywhere but at the four people watching him, waiting for Dean's response. 

"No problem, Harry. But thanks, I appreciate that."

It looked like it was hard for Dean to do that. 

"Well, then I'll just be going now. Have fun."

Then Harry turned around and walked back to the castle. Padma looked admirably upon the situation. 

"Dean, I think that is the most wonderful thing I've ever seen. I'm so glad you forgave him."

In a moment of confidence, Padma flung her arms around Dean, enveloping him in a hug. A hug which Dean returned gladly. 

"Thank you, Padma."

End Chapter 16

Yeah, I know no Harry/Hermione fluff. It's more Dean/Padma fluff (if anything), but I'm really losing sight of this story. I'm running out of ideas, and fast, so there will probably only be one or two more chapters. Sorry guys! 

Keep those reviews coming!! I get high off those things! 

~Herbie


	18. Time Moves On

Chapter 17- Time Moves On

Once again, the school seemed to be at ease. Tension could not be seen anywhere, for which they were all glad for. Hermione was soon on all of the 7th year Gryffindors' cases to study for their N.E.W.T.s (all of whom passed with flying colors including Neville). Graduation passed without ordeal. Harry clapped the loudest of them all when Hermione finished her speech. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 10 Years Later (also known as "the epilogue")

Harry and Hermione married shortly after graduation. Harry now plays Quidditch for the Montrose Magpies. Hermione works for the Ministry, and many believe she will be the next Minister (A/N: I'm pretty sure that for women, they're Magstrix (or something like that), but obviously I'm not positive). They have two children, James and Lily.

Ron, after many years, settled down with a Muggle woman named Caroline. Ron works for the Ministry in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, and is well on his way to becoming the Head. Caroline is a lawyer, working out of their home. She also watches their daughter, Taylor.

Neville replaced Madame Sprout as the Herbology professor only 2 years after their graduation. He married his long time girlfriend Ginny Weasley on August 31 of that year. They currently have 3 children Jessica, Amber, and Hunter, and are expecting a fourth and fifth (twins). 

And finally, Dean and Padma split up after only a few months right after their 7th year. Looking for comfort, Dean went to Seamus' flat. After days of thought, Dean went back to Padma and apologized profusely for what he had done, and she took him back. Seamus got back with Parvati at Dean and Padma's wedding. They were married a year later. 

The End

It's all over now! Not a satisfactory ending, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else. But to compensate, I have a brand new story! You should read it! I've been trying hard to make something different, and I think I finally did! 

Brief summary of my new summary: Having found information about sex that scared her (STDs, namely), Hermione vows not to have sex until after she is married to the most perfect man alive. But when the man she thinks is perfect drops her because of her idea of abstinence, Hermione is comforted by the one who's loved her all along. 

The story is called "Principles" and I hope you'll all go read it! I know the title sucks, but I can't think of anything better and since I've already uploaded chapter 1, I'm not going to change it now.

Hehe! That'll get you to read it…hopefully.

Don't forget to review! I thrive on those things!

~Herbie


End file.
